lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsuln Ki-Rhal Zidonat
Ahsuln Ki-Rhal Zidonat is a Zidonat male born on the fringes of Awrakrot, a southern hemisphere region south of Aqibasoun. Handed an unlucky card to being born as a Zidonat, Ahsuln was immediately placed into a position of being illegally born despite being outside the territorial borders of the Kingdom of Hvaas. At a young age, Ahsuln joined the ranks of the Hvaasian Order of Svl-Kut, a force of volunteers who are not citizens of the Kingdom of Hvaas but who wish to serve the Kingdom on their own free will. Outlawed to ever become citizens within the Kingdom, the Zidonat bloodline are forced to become nomadic scavengers, living out their days trading goods and wares with nearby tribes. The Awrakrot region is known for its hostile environment of sun scorched lands and very little water to speak of. Often, Zidonat clans drill holes into the brittle ground in order to draw up water deep down beneath the surface; though this proves to be more frustrating than rewarding. Ahsuln was born on the 3rd Saeculus of Lumhas to a mother who was killed during a raiding party by a neighboring faction who wanted the Zidonat clan removed off the land that they currently lived on. His father, Karsinin Ki-Rhal Zidonat would be the sole parent of the family to raise him by himself. Much of his early life was spent hunting elkorns; fast moving, snake-like predators who would eat village grown vegetables. The daily routine for most of his life was one of hard work, fixated on the fact of helping others within the community. He knew little else in the way of education, but was taught on the grounds of how life worked. He could hunt, make dinner, fix the vehicles that were utilized to transport goods to other neighboring clans and tribes. However, most of his skill came down to using the Zidonat rifle, a makeshift rifle made from used metal scraps and petrified plant wood that became an effective, if clunky, rifle. When conflicts would ravage the Kingdom, the Zidonat clans refused to participate, believing helping the Kingdom served no purpose in obtaining citizenry again. Without citizenship, they were not allowed some of the more basic fundamental rights, like shelter, food, and even water which they had to drill holes into their own land to obtain. Ahsuln believed and thought the same way towards the Kingdom. Oppressors. That was until the night their clan was raided again by a party of bandits who sought to steal the precious amount of water from the storage tanks. When the bandits had stolen a large portion of this water, Ahsuln believed it was his responsibility, in part of loyalty to defend his family and clan, to hunt them down despite his age of being only 14. His father, Karsinin, argued against the idea. Zidonat were not allowed to fight on the offensively, only to defend their lands as attributed to the Kingdom law if they wished to remain on the land of water. If the Zidonat took up arms against anyone, the Kingdom would remove them completely off land into the Sands of Rasha. Ahsuln felt that if they could not take back what was rightly their property, then as he pointedly said to his father, what reason do they have to continue existing? Ahsuln